Neon Knights - Status Menu
Voice Cast You: Yourself Pyramid Head: Dennis Haysbert Master: Morgan Freeman Your Father: Jamieson Price Your Mother: Enya Bartholomew Sheparson: Jay Hickman Sebastian Edgeworth: Steven Blum Yoei: Lucy Liu Mai "Izumi" Akiyama: Megan Hollingshead Chief Tanegashima: Christopher Britton Wakako Tanegashima: Kira Vincent-Davis And others to be credited. Techs ''---Physical techs---'' Ground Zero Breakdown: Level 1 Your upgraded form of Ground Zero Grind. This is your basic, spam-tastic KP-powered combo. Seven sword strikes, fourteen if you're dual wielding. Only problem is that even as it levels up, this move is more about speed than power. Parrying and blocking it is pretty easy, but even then, it's useful when surrounded. 15 KP. Zero Hour: Level 2 A heavy, overhanded strike. Basically designed to cut someone's head (or entire body, if they have no armor) cleanly in half down the middle, and that's it. Slow, though. When done in midair, it's even more damaging. Go go gravity! 20 KP. Helm Splitter: Level 1 An aerial move. You basically crash towards the ground at terminal velocity with your sword extended. Later versions can knock enemies off their feet with the shockwave from the impact. Easy to dodge, though. 10 KP. Broughton Drive: Level 1 Basically a wind-up punch with a hell of a lot of power behind it. While simple, this mighty strike can be felt through even the toughest and thickest body armor, making it useful for dealing with tanking opponents. 15 KP. Lance Kick: Level 3 FALCON KICK! Okay, no really. You basically do a spinning back kick of badass proportions. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSt3mMtabWo 5 KP. Don't need a weapon to use it. You can upgrade this to Chain Lance Kick, then to Flail Lance Kick- combo versions of this move. Shadowstep: Level 2 (upgraded) Teleport five feet, leaving a mirage-like afterimage of yourself. You can't move through solid objects with this move. 70 KP. Stinger: Level 3 Launch forward with a stab that breaks that sound barrier. Hell yeah. 20 KP. Gargoyle Fang: Level 2 It's not Pyramid Head's Judgment Cut, but you're working on it. Launch gravitational distortions through the air with a swing of your weapon. Capable of slicing most solid objects apart. 35 KP. Templar's Mass: Level 2 (upgraded) Spend a little time concentrating, and double the damage you do for normal attacks (not techs). Duration depends on concentration. 50 KP. One Man Sally (Chivalry Break): Level 2 Unleash the true power of the Holy Spirit dwelling within your soul, and erase your foes from existence with the purifying light of Heaven. Can only be used during a Chivalry Break. Must have 50% of KP. ''---Pyromancy Spelltechs-''--''' '''Flame of the Dragon: conjure a stream of flame from your open hand. Must be a constant flow of fire. Think of how a dragon breaths fire- an unbroken gout of burning death, right? Same idea here. It's like a flamethrower from your hand. Limited distance, though: maximum is currently five feet. 50 KP. Charging Flare: shoot off a fireball from your hand around the size of... a rather large grapefruit. Currently moves at 50 miles per hour. Three-foot area of effect explosion on impact. Sputters out after fifty feet. 30 KP. Emberstep: much like Shadowstep, teleport from one point to another. However, instead of leaving an afterimage, you leave a small explosion in your previous location and explode into your new location. You can only move five feet as of now, though. The damage from the explosions is pretty decent though. 75 KP. Lava Vent: '''place a glowing fire glyph on the ground/floor/whatever that explodes whenever an enemy steps on it. Ignites them on fire along with the explosion damage. Can be canceled, but you won't get your KP back. 45 KP. '''Vulcan Shot: when using a gun, you can charge the bullet in the chamber with enough flammable mana to make it become a lethal little fireball when shot. 20 KP. Hotblooded: passive. Whenever you're damaged, you bleed fire. Useful in close combat, but the flames are a fire hazard and might damage you if you're not careful. 30 KP. ''---Necromancy Spelltechs---'' Reanimate: level 3. Have a recently killed friend or foe reanimated by your personal mana pool. They will then fight for you. Only lasts 90 seconds. 100 KP. Soulless Shadowstep: teleport from one location to another without leaving an afterimage. You can move through solid objects with this move. 95 KP. Leeching Touch: absorb health from a living animal. How much health is gained depends on their level and how much HP they have remaining. 150 KP. ''---Ceraunoscopy Spelltechs---'' Supercell: concentrate electricity in your hand. Nothing like a fist full of lightning. 25 KP. Lightning Drive: fire off a bolt of lightning from your hand. Loud and bright. 65 KP. Currentstep: remember the Blitz from Devil May Cry 4? Basically a teleport, but you leave a trail of electricity in your wake. On the plus side, where with most Step techs you can only move once, with level one of Currentstep you can teleport twice for the price of one. And of course, the trail of electricity is damaging. 100 KP. Shock Shot: charge a bullet with lightning. Makes said bullet move faster and do shock damage. 30 KP. Ungrounded Blast: place a glowing lightning glyph on the ground/floor/wall/whatever. When an enemy touches it, a bolt of lightning will be summoned from the sky or nearby electrical devices to zap them. 55 KP. Blitz: fire off all the electrical energy in your body in the immediate area, frying all electrical equipment and electrocuting anyone in the radius. Will leave you slightly stunned depending on your HP condition. Currently at a 50 foot radius. 200 KP. Shellshock: when an enemy hits you, you release a burst of electricity to stun them. This is more of a defensive move- damage is minor, the stun is the primary effect. Passive. 15 KP. ''---Aeromancy Spelltechs---'' Air Thrust: '''combine hot and cold air currents into a powerful gust of wind. Can be used to push enemies, objects, even bullets away later on. 15 KP. With enough control, Air Thrust is much like telekinesis. '''Wind Razor: '''focus the particles in the air into a friction-powered string capable of cutting... anything. Can eventually be upgraded to double as a parry, allowing you to slice incoming bullets or melee attacks in half. 50 KP. '''Sidewinder: curve your bullets. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPAlHjgZhBI 10 KP. Bullet Guide: '''what it says on the tin. Telepathically guide your bullet to its target. Aimbot hacks like never before. 100 KP. '''Updraft: put a current of wind at your back or below your feet for a quick dash-boost. 10 KP. ''---Sciomancy Spelltechs---'' Soul Cage: '''keep your enemy from regenerating mana for the duration. 150 KP. '''Soul Warp: keeps your enemy from casting. No effect if enemy is casting with help from a summon. 50 KP. Life Cage: '''keep your enemy from healing for the duration. 100 KP. '''Fury Haze: keeps your enemy from using physical techs. Doesn't work if your enemy isn't... of this plane of existence. 75 KP. Hellgate: keeps your enemy from summoning. In later levels, can expel possessing demons or angels. Exorcism to the extreme. 45 KP. ''---Photomancy Spelltechs---'' Purify: cleanse your body of curses. Doesn't work if the curse is beyond your power, and might require you to sit still and concentrate. 70 KP. Soulflow: '''warp the spatial dimensions in front of you with a burst of mana, causing incoming spelltechs to be deflected and malfunction. May cause unexpected effects, and might not keep you completely unharmed. With later levels, you can deflect spells back at enemies. 50 KP. '''Soulflood: flood your enemy's mana pool with your own mana, disorienting them with foreign spiritual energy and disrupting their ability to cast or heal, or even fight. If they're strong enough, though, they might use your mana against you. Can also be used on allies to give them mana. At level one, this spell requires all your KP. ''---Lithomancy Spelltechs---'' Quake: with the help of gravity, whack those tectonic plates together and shake things up. At low levels just throw enemies off balance. Higher up, rip open cracks in the earth like canyons and send your enemies falling to their stony death. 25 KP. Can also be cast as a trap spell. Earth Armor: '''pull rocky material- stones, cement, marble, metal, glass, whatever- from around you in the environment and form armor around yourself capable of resisting low-caliber bullets. 80 KP. '''Avalance Bullet: '''give your bullet a strong gravitational pull. Not only will your enemy deal with a speeding bullet, but a crapload of junk flying towards them near the speed of sound too. 50 KP. ''---Hydromancy Spelltechs---''''' '''Ymir's Grasp: '''reduce a targeted area to subzero temperatures. Works best on inanimate objects or stuff without heat. 40 KP. '''Icicle Drive: '''blast a razor-sharp icicle at high speed toward your enemy. In later levels, fire off more than one at larger sizes. Raining ice. 35 KP. '''Permafrost: '''cast an ice glyph on the ground. Whenever an enemy steps on it, ice springs up and freezes their foot. In later levels, it freezes their leg, then both legs... etc. 60 KP. Can be casted on a body of water. If an enemy touches the water, the trap triggers and freezes all of the water and anything inside. '''Cold Blooded: '''passive. Cast on yourself, and whenever you bleed, your blood freezes into razor sharp needles that shoot out of your skin by flexing the muscle beneath. Good way to surprise someone trying to chomp you. 20 KP. Category:CYOA